There has conventionally been known a resin-sealed electronic device including an electronic component, a sealing resin body sealing the electronic component, a first member having at least a portion located in the sealing resin body, and a second member connected to the first member via a solder in the sealing resin body.
In such an electronic device, after the sealing resin body is molded, using a supersonic flaw detector (SAT: Scanning Acoustic Tomograph), the solder is inspected from the first member side in the stacking direction in which the first member, the solder, and the second member are stacked. Specifically, a void in the solder or the like is inspected. The first member has a facing surface facing the second member and a back surface opposite to the facing surface, and the facing surface includes a connection region which is connected to the solder. When the peeling of the sealing resin body occurs at the portion of the back surface of the first member which overlaps the connection region of the facing surface in a projected view along the stacking direction, a supersonic wave is reflected by each of the interface between the sealing resin body and air and the interface between the air and the first member. Consequently, the solder cannot be inspected with high accuracy.
On the other hand, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a technique is known which roughens the surface of a metal member and restricts a sealing resin body from peeling from the surface of the metal member using the resulting anchoring effect exerted on the sealing resin body.